My Guardian Angel
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: <html><head></head>She never thought being out so late by herself would have consequences. She also never thought that someone was watching over her. Oneshot.</html>


**AN: **My second story! I was originally going to post this first, but I still hadn't typed it up, but now it's here! I'm not sure if this should be rated M for suggestive themes or something, but I will warn you now. Although I don't think it's all that bad. I'm not sure though. Only one day late from what I had wanted. I think it's quite an accomplishment! Hope you enjoy this.

**AN 2: **I rewrote some of this because I couldn't stop thinking about it and I wanted to add more emotion into it, it's not much, but hopefully it made the story a little bit better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Totally Spies. Sorry to state the obvious.

* * *

><p>She began walking faster hoping that her house would come in sight sooner. She knew she shouldn't be out this late and <strong>by herself<strong>. She had ended up staying out longer than she thought and the weather had been nice so she didn't take her car and just walked. _What's the worst that can happen? I'm a super spy; I can take care of myself. What are the chances of anything happening anyway? I should enjoy my walk; it's a nice night. _Thinking this she slowed down, while breathing in the cool night air. _It really is a beautiful night. _Looking up at the clear, night sky and admiring the twinkling stars, she never noticed when someone began walking up to her from behind.

"Hello Sam." She turned around, slightly startled, not expecting anyone else to be out so late. She squinted in the dark for a moment, trying to recognize the man standing in front of her. Her eyes widened when she recognized him, "Tyler?" she questioned. _What is he doing here? _"I've been looking for you." Ignoring the feeling in her gut telling her something was **wrong**, she replied assuming he needed help with some project. _What else could he possibly need from me? _She thought."Yes?" she asked, waiting for him to continue.

Saying nothing, he stepped closer and put an arm around her waist pulling her towards him. Her face froze in shock when she smelled the overwhelming scent of **alcohol **on him. She attempted to free herself of his grasp, but somehow him being drunk made him stronger. She found that even with all her strength she couldn't pry herself out of his arms. "I want you, Samantha," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck and making her squirm. She realized where this situation was certainly headed and struggled harder, but found she still couldn't escape.

"Let me go, Tyler!" she exclaimed, as he pushed her up against a wall. "Never," he replied his lips nearing her neck and making her shudder. Knowing she couldn't fight her way out of the situation, Sam decided to try and reason with him so she could escape. "Tyler, you're drunk. You aren't thinking straight. When you are sober, we can definitely hang out sometime, I promise," she said, **vainly hoping** he would agree and let go, while knowing in the back of her mind that he would do no such thing.

"Why would I ever let you go? Now that I have you here with me? After all this time?" Sam was so shocked she momentarily stopped struggling. _After all this time? How long has he been after me? He never approached me in school. _As he kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him, Sam became increasingly afraid. _I don't think I'm going to get out of this! I never thought this could happen to me! _Sam suddenly felt sick at the thought of what Tyler was going to do to her. She knew she wasn't ready for this and certainly not with a person like him. She thought about screaming, even though she knew no one was going to hear her. _It's over, why should I waste my energy fighting anyway?_ She stopped struggling, resigned to her fate as Tyler began to kiss her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as his hand crawled under her shirt. "Don't cry Samantha, you'll be having fun in a moment, I promise." His lips crashed with hers aggressively and even though she didn't respond to the kiss, the tears flowed more abundantly down her face.

* * *

><p>He smirked watching her in the darkness. <em>Sam, I thought you would know better than to be out this late. By yourself. You never know the dangers a young girl like you could face. <em>He smirked; knowing the only danger anywhere near her at this hour was him. He watched her slow down and breathe in the night air, obviously deciding that she was safe and didn't need to rush home. _How naïve you are, my dear Samantha._ She had become his recent unhealthy obsession. Unlike any he had ever had before, his obsession with her wasn't of a violent nature, he knew it was technically, "against the rules", but he had never really cared for rules anyway. They were meant to be broken.

He continued to watch the alluring redhead, masked by the shadows and trees in the forest surrounding him. He smirked, deciding that he would watch over her until she was safely within the confines of her house. _After all, you never know what trouble is hiding in the shadows. _He thought to himself, his smirk growing wider. He frowned the next moment noticing someone walking up behind Samantha, clearly intoxicated, by the way he was struggling to walk straight. _He's just a harmless boy. What trouble could he cause? _Considering him harmless, **Scam** turned his attention back to Sam. It immediately turned back to the boy, however, when he stopped behind Sam, causing her to turn around. He couldn't make out their conversation, but noticed Sam's shocked face at seeing the boy.

His anger began to rise as **the boy **pulled Sam into his arms; he noticed her shock, which quickly turned to anger as she tried to free herself from his arms. He watched the boy whisper something in her ear and her expression quickly changed to one of fear. When the boy pushed her up against a wall, he considered intervening, but stopped himself knowing now wasn't the time to let Sam know he had, once again, escaped. _She can handle it. She __**is**__ a super spy. _Convinced with the thought, Scam waited for Sam to free herself from his arms and give the boy a lesson he would never forget. Having fought against her many times he was confident of her abilities.

However, as he continued to watch, Sam was unable to free herself. _Dammit Sam! Just free yourself. The boy can't be that strong. _His anger reached past the point of sanity as she stopped struggling, looking resigned, as if she was just going to **accept** what was happening. _That boy must be stronger than I thought if she can't escape. _He growled watching the boy near her lips while sliding his hand under her shirt. As soon as the tears started flowing down her face and the boy crashed his lips against Sam's, he couldn't watch anymore. _You will pay, you stupid boy for thinking you could ever hurt her. _He smirked coming out from his place in the shadows, anger and malice dancing in his eyes. He would have fun torturing this boy.

* * *

><p>She felt tears continuing to pour out of her eyes, knowing she couldn't escape, she was stuck here, and what was supposed to be one of the most amazing moments of her life, was going to become one of her most <strong>painful <strong>memories. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the moment Tyler's grip on her slackened and he let go of her completely. Not feeling his death grip around her waist, she looked up in surprise to see him being held up by his collar.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice asked. She gasped, there was more anger in his voice then she had ever heard, she almost didn't recognize it. She glanced up to see those sea-foam eyes, that much to her reluctance, enraptured her in their gaze every time she saw them. Tyler's voice, filled with anger and annoyance brought her back to the current situation. "I don't know who you are, but you better let go of me and mind your own business!"

"This **is **my business," he replied. He contemplated beating the boy to a bloody pulp, but seeing the fear and utter sadness etched onto Sam's face he decided to let him go, **for now**. As soon as he harshly set the boy on the ground, he ran as fast as he could in his intoxicated state. Sighing, while trying to dispel some of his anger, he turned to face Sam, not knowing what kind of reaction to expect from her. To his surprise, she gripped him in a bone-crushing hug, that would have made anyone but him gasp for breath. He looked down to see her face buried in his chest. She was obviously in a state of shock.

"Sam?" She looked up, but the flow of tears didn't stop. She looked so broken at that moment and he honestly had no idea what to do. He wiped the tears from her face and lifted her chin so he could look into her enchanting emerald eyes. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm here and you're safe. I promise." He watched as she seemed to relax and watched her blush as she realized she was still holding onto him. "Thank you," she said, distancing herself from him, but only a little bit, "I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." His eyes narrowed as the sadness crept back into her voice and his anger began to rise again at the mere **thought **of it. He looked back at her as she continued, "I don't really know why you saved me since you hate me, but I'm extremely grateful and I want you to know that." He chuckled, "Samantha, I don't hate you. I never have and never could."

"Really?" she seemed shocked, whether it was still from the incident, his declaration, or both, he didn't know. "Of course, but you really should be more careful, Sammie," he said, leaning in closer to her, "It's not safe to be out so late on your own." She watched as he came closer and his breath went down her neck, sending shivers of **pleasure **down her spine. "There could be consequences you can't handle by yourself," he whispered.

She gasped when his lips crashed into hers. She already had so many emotions running through her from everything that had happened, that she almost fell from the overwhelming amount of emotions his kiss added. Her arms went around his neck without a conscious thought and she found herself kissing him back. All the fear from earlier was gone, replaced with an overpowering amount of passion and excitement. She didn't even stop to think that what she was doing was **wrong**. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and found herself feeling disappointed when he pulled away.

He looked down at her flushed face as he pulled his face away from hers. She clearly didn't want him to, as her arms remained around his neck and she pulled him closer, but he knew the shock from everything that happened was still clouding her mind. He would **never** take advantage of her in this state, and knew that if they went further, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself. He looked up the street seeing her house in view and knew she would get home safely. "Be careful, my dear Samantha," he whispered, before disappearing into the night.

She smiled as he whispered those last words in her ear and melted into the night. Her lips still tingled from his kiss and she found herself not caring that what they did was wrong. She **loved** him now and knew that no matter what happened, she would always have her own guardian angel watching over her. She never felt safer as she walked back the rest of the way to her house, smiling as she did so.

* * *

><p>I always think it's really romantic when someone saves someone they love. So of course I had to put to SamScam. I'm not sure if Scam seemed a little OOC, but it wouldn't have worked otherwise. Hope you liked it and please review, it means the world to me when you do!


End file.
